pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Editorial Board at Bone and Soft Tissue Pathology Facebook Group
The Bone and Soft Tissue Pathology Facebook Discussion Group was founded by Jerad M Gardner, MD on September 6, 2013. The objective of the group is to share interesting cases and discuss pertinent issues in bone and soft tissue sarcoma pathology. An editorial board was instituted in July 2015 to help administrate the group and to help ensure a constant stream of interesting and relevant bone and soft tissue sarcoma pathology posts. Information about editorial board members is detailed below. Cesar Augusto Alvarenga ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Campinas, São Paulo, Brazil Dr César Alvarenga is a Brazilian pathologist with PhD certification in breast pathology at IPATIMUP (Porto – Portugal) and with experience in thyroid pathology (fellowship with Dr Manuel Sobrinho-Simões) and bone/soft tissue pathology also. He obtained his MD from Catholic University of Campinas (PUC-Campinas) and completed residency in anatomic pathology at University of São Paulo (USP-SP). He works in his laboratory Instituto de Patologia de Campinas (IPC) with general surgical pathology and is pathology professor coordinator of Medicine Course at São Leopoldo Mandic University in Campinas. Oscar Alberto Messa Botero ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Bogotá, Colombia Dr. Messa is a Colombian pathologist. He graduated in medicine in Caldas University and completed his residency at the National University in Colombia. Later, he finished a fellowship in cancer pathology in Javeriana University in Bogotá. He is particularly interested in bone and soft tissue tumors. He works currently at the National Cancer Institute - Bogotá - Colombia. Jonathan Boyd ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Houston, Texas, USA ' Twitter: @DrJDBoyd' Dr. Jonathan Boyd is a Texan pathologist with AP/CP certification though the American Board of Pathology. He obtained his MD from University of Texas Southwestern (Dallas) and completed residency in anatomic and clinical pathology through East Carolina University (Greenville, NC). He is in fellowship for hematopathology at Houston Methodist Hospital and will be following this with cytopathology training at MD Anderson Cancer Center. He has special interests in both digital pathology and pathology education. Willy Changchien ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Debrecen, Hungary Dr. Yi-Che, William, Chang Chien is a board-certified pathologist in Europe and Taiwan. He received his M.D. degree from University of Debrecen Medical and Health Science Center (DEOEC), Debrecen, Hungary, and completed his residency in Anatomical- and Cyto- Pathology at Chang Gung Memorial Hospital, Taipei, Taiwan. Dr. Chang Chien received his Ph.D. degree and soft tissue pathology training from the 1st Department of Pathology and Experimental Cancer Research, Semmelweis University, Budapest, Hungary under the supervision of Professor Zoltán Sápi with special interest in epigenic study of synovial sarcomas. Dr. Chang Chien has special interest in soft tissue pathology and cutaneous mesenchymal cell tumors and he has several publications and also a reviewer in many journals with impact factor. Currently he is working as an attending staff in Kenézy Gyula Hospital, Debrecen, Hungary. Jerad Gardner Group founder: October 2013 Location: Little Rock, Arkansas, USA Twitter: @JMGardnerMD Dr. Gardner is a board-certified pathologist specializing in dermatopathology and bone/soft tissue sarcoma pathology. He is an Assistant Professor of Pathology and Dermatology at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) in Little Rock, Arkansas. He is also Program Director of the UAMS dermatopathology fellowship program and Clinical Co-Director of the musculoskeletal/skin block for the UAMS College of Medicine. In addition to his clinical duties, he is engaged in clinical research and national/international lecturing on the topics of bone and soft tissue tumors and skin disease. He is also actively involved in social media and speaks to health care professionals locally and nationally on how to use Facebook and Twitter professionally for the benefit of patients, the public at large, and their own professional careers. Dr. Gardner obtained his MD from Tulane University in New Orleans, completed residency in anatomic and clinical pathology at Houston Methodist Hospital, and completed fellowships in bone/soft tissue pathology (under the direction of Dr. Sharon Weiss) and dermatopathology at Emory University in Atlanta. Gerônimo Jr ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Teresina, Piauí, Brazil Twitter: @geronimojrLapac Dr. Gerônimo Jr. graduated in medicine at the Federal University of Piauí - Brazil with medical residency in surgical pathology by the São Paulo State University (UNESP) and expert title recognized by the Brazilian Society of Pathology. Dr. Gerônimo is Master of Science and Health at the Federal University of Piaui and pathologist responsible for the Laboratory of surgical and molecular pathology (LAPAC). Dr. Gerônimo actively participates in social media contributing to education in surgical pathology. Dibson Gondim ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Indianapolis, Indiana, USA Twitter: @DibsonG Dr. Gondim is a neuropathology fellow at Indiana University in Indianapolis. In addition to his passion for neuropathology and surgical pathology, Dr. Gondim has developed innovative web applications specifically designed for pathologists. www.pathbutton.com is a notification system used to facilitate communication between histology lab and pathologists. www.rapidpath.com is a smart template system designed to generate pathology reports with minimal effort. www.pathtutor.com is a collaborative pathology question bank with performance feedback. www.ihcgame.com is a game that can be used to learn immunohistochemical profiles. He obtained his MD certificate from Federal University of Rio Grande do Norte - Natal RN Brazil and completed residency in anatomic pathology at Indiana University - Indianapolis IN USA. Lucas Machado ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Barretos, São Paulo, Brazil Dr. Lucas F. Abrahao Machado is a pathologist with expertise in tumors of soft tissues and bone, pediatric cancer and breast pathology. He works at the Department of Pathology and Cytogenetics of Barretos Cancer Hospital, Sao Paulo State, in Brazil, where he is also preceptor of the Pathology Residency Program. He is currently developing a research project on Ewing's Sarcoma Family of Tumors as part of his doctoral thesis at the University of Sao Paulo (USP). Dr. Machado received his medical degree from UNIVAS-School of Medicine of Pouso Alegre, MG, Brazil and completed residency in surgical pathology at Celso Pierro Hospital-PUCCAMP, Campinas, Brazil. He also spent time at the Mayo Clinic, MN for a complementary training in bone/soft tissue pathology and was awarded a scholarship to study breast pathology at UCSF, CA. Jaime Arturo Mejia ''' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Cali, Colombia Twitter: Dyslexior @jaimearturomc LinkedIn: reachable www.mjnco.com ' I am a proud sesquipedalian community pathologist, director of the Instituto de Patologia Mejia Jimenez in Cali, Colombia. I graduated from medical school in 1988, a diploma earned in the prestigious Universidad del Valle, in my hometown Cali, Colombia. My residency training took four years of my life in the Hospital Universitario del Valle, after much suffering and gnashing of teeth, the very same University produced a nice Anatomic and Clinical Pathologist diploma. I also was certified by the Educational Commission for Foreign Medical Graduates in 1996 for good before moving to the United States of America. I had my chance of attending the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology just before it was closed and had my training in the Soft Tissue and Bone Tumors, and Gynecology and Breast Pathology Departments. I brought back home some other tricks under my sleeve and now I live mostly in Cali and in Altamonte Springs, Florida. My main interests in pathology are: molecular pathology, soft tissue tumors, dermatopathology for the non-dermatopathologists and not-so-lazy-pathologists, gastrointestinal pathology and hematopathology, not exactly in that order. I am a social networks fanatic not precisely addict. Husband of just one beautiful wife, father of three wonderful children, good at playing the flute and not-so-good at playing basketball. Never been judged as a pretentious jerk or as a dangerous moron, I am still doing my daily work as a community general pathologist and cancer cases consultant. '''Nicole Riddle ' '''Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: San Antonio, Texas, USA Twitter: @NRiddleMD Dr. Riddle is currently a General Pathologist at the University of Texas Health Science Center, San Antonio. Her medical training was at the University of Florida, Gainesville, and Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency was at Moffitt Cancer Center/University of South Florida, Tampa. She attended the University of Pennsylvania Health System for Bone and Soft Tissue Pathology, with an additional focus in GI/Liver. Organized medicine is something she enjoys. And she is an AMA representative for the United States and Canadian Academy of Pathology... this is her 12th year of active AMA involvement. She also sits on Committees for the College of American Pathologists, the Digital Pathology Association, and the Texas Society of Pathologists. Anurag Sharma Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Gurgaon, India Dr. Anurag Sharma is an Indian pathologist. He has completed his residency from Kalinga Institute of Medical Sciences, Bhubaneswar, India and is currently working as a consultant pathologist and fellow surgical pathology (under Dr. Sambit Mohanty, MD, Cedars Sinai Medical Center,USA) at Core Diagnostics, Gurgaon, India. He is keenly interested in uropathology, dermatopathology, bone and soft tissue pathology, digital pathology, pathology informatics and pathology education. He aims at making pathology teaching simpler and accessible to all, and is currently a part of the project that aims at creating the first digital pathology library from India.